Bae Ahyeong
Personality If there is one word to describe Ahyeong best, it would be motherly. She is caring and generous, sometimes to a fault. She often tends to put others' feelings and well-being ahead of her own which can lead to complications of many sorts. She is patient and gentle, as well as knowledgeable. She is considered to be the mother of the group, taking on the role of caregiver for many of her friends and fellow Renegades members. Biography —BEGINNING— In the eyes of a city dweller, the life Ah-Yeong lived would seem to be a terrible and tragic way of life. But for her and her family, it was all they knew and it was home. Growing up in such a small village taught Ah-Yeong the value of friendship and being on everyone’s good side. Misbehaving wasn’t allowed due to the fact that the entire town would know within hours of it happening. She was independent yet understood and appreciated the importance of family and how they are your biggest cheerleaders and support system. All these factors made Ah-Yeong seem like the perfect daughter and a great candidate for a wife and mother. She was loved by everyone from the kids her mother taught to the elderly residents that she made tea for. Many of the boys in her village hoped to woo her or someone like her when it was time to wed. She was smart, beautiful, and seemed to be a perfect child. So, the big question is.. how did she end up tangled in the gang life of the biggest city in the country? When an epidemic first washed over her village, it took more than half of the citizens. It took the resident healer and doctor, it took her family, and after that it was every man for themselves. Ah-Yeong’s mother had been a school teacher in her town and Ah-Yeong was able to house some of the healthy children left in the village within the schoolhouse. It felt like an apocalypse from a horror novel. This feeling only grew when the children in her care became ill and soon passed from the illness. She felt an immense pang of guilt, feeling as though it were her fault for trapping them in with one another. When only one child remained, out of absolute desperation, Ah-yeong decided she needed to save him and made her way to the closest city. If there was any chance of saving at least one child, she couldn’t and wouldn’t let it slip through her fingers. — THE STORM — By some miracle, she was able to make it to a hospital and the child was admitted. After hours upon hours in the waiting room, patiently passing the time for any results the doctors came to give her the news. The illness was treatable, but only in the early stages. Due to the child’s extensive contact to the virus and how much time had passed since first contracting it, there was no promise that he would survive. Ah-Yeong demanded they do their best and after literally begging on her knees they were transferred to a large hospital in Seoul. It was in that large hospital that the remaining pieces of her life were shattered and any hope she held onto was stripped from her. She slept beside him for days, holding his small hand and praying that some miracle would happen. The doctors concluded that the boy wouldn’t make it and suggested to Ah-Yeong that the best and most humane action would be to put him under. Such a thought horrified her, but eventually and reluctantly, she agreed. It was after his life was taken that the symptoms of the illness began to show within her. She was quarantined herself and somehow managed to recover quite quickly, which only created an overwhelming sense of grief in her heart. If she had healed so easily, then why didn’t the boy have a chance as well? Had she acted too rashly due to the doctor’s words? How was that at all fair? —TROUBLE— Upon leaving the hospital, she was left to face her new reality. Alone with nothing Ah-Yeong was lost in a city of which she knew nothing about. It was so foreign to her. She was too far from home and it wasn’t as if she could truly return there even if she managed to find a way. Was there anything left to return to? Her home would be a ghost town by now. There was nothing left for her there and, as much as her maternal instincts urged her to return, her logic told her otherwise. For her own sanity, it would be best to stay here for a while. Or until she could convince herself otherwise. For months, Ah-Yeong wandered the city, begging for jobs and housing to no avail. She had no official documents and no real qualifications, making her a ghost in society. To the eyes of the government, she didn’t exist. No missing person flyers were out for her, no one was left to look for her. She had nothing and therefore nothing to lose. While sleeping on the streets and in saunas, she made friends easily. Her outgoing and light personality made it easy to adapt, but it also made it easy for her to get taken advantage of. One of the acquaintances she had met told her about a job opportunity that required no real qualifications. They were excited and it seemed like life might finally start looking up for them, but upon their arrival the truth of the matter was dreadfully obvious. — THE RING— It was no office job. There was no cubicles, or even an interview. There was no 9-5 schedule. No commute to and from home and work. There was no freedom any longer. Blindsided and confused, the men and women that showed up were mostly homeless, making it easy to be kidnapped without notice. They were taken into possession of one of the city’s biggest trafficking rings and their lives would never again be the same. Sex, drugs, black market items; You name it, they had it and if they didn’t have it, they’d find it. They’d do anything it took to make a quick buck. Almost all men taken were tortured until only the strongest remained and then taught to fight while the weaklings’ body parts were sold for extra coinage. Most of girls taken in were placed on the streets, but Ah-Yeong’s charm caught the eye of one of the leaders of the ring. He described it as love at first sight. Her childlike charm and innocence was too much for his heart to handle. While the other girls slept in storage compartments or dirty motels, the naive captive was kept as a trophy. Basically serving as a housewife and bed-warmer, Ah-Yeong was lucky enough to have a roof to sleep under and more freedom than the other girls. But this didn’t mean she liked it. She was young and naive and after a while, she even questioned herself. Was she getting too comfortable? Was this truly how she would live out her days? At one point she thought she was growing feelings for her captor, and it terrified her. During the days, she did as she was told. She played along in order to survive. But when night fell, Ah-Yeong planned ways to escape, all of which involved her friend with whom she came. If she could get them both out of the ring, they could go find help and save the others. They could tell the cops and close the ring down. But things weren’t so simple. It seemed that the other girl had no regard for Ah-Yeong any longer and attempted an escape on her own. It failed and resulted in her execution, to which Ah-Yeong was forced to witness. She was horrified and on that day, another piece of her died inside. As time continued to pass on, away from her village and all alone in the world, she was losing herself more and more. She was terrified at what may become of her if things continued like this. She was slowly being driven insane. This insanity is what gave her the final push.. —THE KILL— One night, while sleeping beside the ringleader, she managed to slip the gun out from under his pillow and delivered a round of fatal blows. That was the moment that it seemed the last bit of the real, loving Ah-Yeong disappeared. She wasn’t just a lost girl in a strange city anymore. She wasn’t just a criminal; she was a murderer. With tears in her eyes, blood on her hands, and scars on her heart Ah-yeong ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could until she couldn’t run anymore. Soon enough, her limbs gave way to exhaustion and she blacked out, crumbled up on the gravel. — THE WILDLINGS— When she awoke, she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. Her first thoughts were either she had been caught by the ringleaders and would soon be executed, or that she was already dead and this was the entrance to heaven– or Hell. But as the fog over her eyes cleared, she realized neither of these were correct. It seemed that the ones who had found her were none other than a gang called the Wildlings. At first, she’s invited to join but she declines. She’s sick and tired of being controlled and contractually tied to a group of people. All she wants is to return home and whatever may be left there. But, while recovering, she begins to take a liking to their medic. Eventually, it’s found out that the girl was from her village as well and that she had somehow survived the epidemic. This information was enough leverage for her to change her mind and accept the invitation. Hyera’s existence had given her a new purpose and a way to find herself again. No matter what she had to do within the gang, she vowed to protect Hyera at all costs. After revealing her skill with plants, Ah-yeong took over the role of drug manufacturer. Due to her green thumb, perfectionism, and overall skill with nature she was a perfect fit for the job and she soon found that she actually enjoyed it. Her dream was always to open up her own apothecary and this felt like a step in that direction. At first she took on the role hesitantly, with her only thoughts being about the possibility of stashing funds here and there until she could save up enough money to take the medic and run away together, away from the gang life that almost guaranteed their premature deaths. Until then, she would try her best to be liked and follow the rules. Ah-yeong doesn’t wish to sabotage anyone, she only wishes to survive long enough to figure things out for her and Hyera. Whether its ecstasy, opium, weed, or shrooms, Ah-yeong can pretty much grow anything. Not only can she grow them, but knows exactly how to harvest them properly to use them for recreational or for medicinal purposes. Her personality is not one expected to be seen within a gang, but the unexpected element serves as a strength for her at times. She’s a motherly type over all and very sweet, but if pushed to her limit there’s no knowing how far she could go, and that thought alone terrifies to her to her very core. — THE RENEGADES— TBA Relationships * Jun Hyera * Park Taehyung ( Husband ) * Choi Jaehyun ( Best Friend ) * Choi Jimin * Louise * Park Mihi ( Daughter ) * Park Taeri ( Daughter ) * Park Taeyong ( Son ) Inspirations * Poison Ivy * Snow White * Ritsuko Kunihiro (Shiki) * Levy McGarden (Fairy Tail) * Soraka the Starchild (League of Legends) Category:The Renegades Category:Characters Category:Korean Category:Female Category:Married Category:Heterosexual